


from paris to the jungle (or from the ocean to paris)

by summerdayghost



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Lana shows Lori around.





	from paris to the jungle (or from the ocean to paris)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of no-fic rarepairs. This is more than 100 words.

Lana had been excited for Clark to come home from school over his first break. Really, she was. She thought it would be the highlight of her year, getting to see her old friend. Of course when the time actually came she was way more interested in Clark’s new friend.

Lori had Lana enraptured immediately. There was this grace to her Lana had never seen before in anyone. She was so beautiful that she almost didn’t look human. And oh, when she sang. When she sang. It was enough to make Lana wish she had gone to college.

As she wheeled Lori around town, she wished she had some place to better than Smallville to show her. A girl like this deserved to see a lovely Paris or an exciting jungle, not the exact middle of nowhere.

For a brief moment Lana pretended to herself that she was escorting her lady around a beach with clear blue water until she realized that would probably bore Lori. Clark had said Lori had come from some coastal city. Lana had never seen the ocean and wondered what it must have been like to grow up with it right there every day.

Lana’s fretting was for not of course. Lori was silent but her eyes her wide as if to take everything in. There was a look of wonder on her face like the corn field was the most breathtaking thing she had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
